


Start of A New Life

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Gay Male Character, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki and Soma have left Asgard after not only defeating Hela but having Asgard suddenly turning in ruin and rubble. Now, the two gods are living in Midgard. Not to mention that they also have a baby on the way. It was not easy for them to adjust to the mortal life but they will get through it and Soma’s pregnancy together.But...will Loki and Soma be able to live a quiet and peaceful life in Midgard or will they have to fight again to protect the ones they love? Including their child.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Little, Lone Cottage In England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma and Loki spend a day in the garden, talking about some of their adventures and memories that they have had in Asgard.

After the battle in Asgard, Thor has decided to take the asgardians to Midgard as their new permanent home. And that also includes Loki and his husband, Soma coming along as well. Loki recently found out that Soma is pregnant with his child. Instead of being with Thor and the rest of the Asgardians, Loki and Soma decided to go on their own. 

The two husbands ended up living in a little, lone cottage in the countryside of Bath, England. It is very peaceful. Both Loki and Soma were loving it. And it is also the perfect home for their baby, too. Soma is not even showing yet and Loki is very excited about the baby. 

People never Loki was this kind of person but if it was not for Soma, this would still be true for the Trickster. Right now, it was around the morning time. Loki and Soma were in their kitchen, eating breakfast at the table together. The sunlight coming through the windows of the sliding glass door was warm and it made the temperature of the room feel perfect.

Loki could not take his eyes off of his husband. The trickster even had a smile on his face as he watched his husband eat his breakfast. Soma looked up at Loki when he noticed this.

“Something wrong?” Soma calmly asked him. Loki shook his head.

“Not at all. Just admiring the most adorable partner in all of the nine realms.” Loki replied back to him. Soma blushed on his cheeks.

“I..I am not adorable.” Soma told Loki as he suddenly felt a little flustered. Loki chuckled.

“Yes, you _are_. I may be a trickster but I have never lied to you. You are truly adorable.” Loki said back to him. That only made Soma blush even more on his face. But Loki was telling the truth for two things. Loki really does think that Soma is adorable (among other things as well) and that he has never lied to Soma. Not to mention that Soma is the only person that Loki trusts. Even with his life, that is how much Loki trusts his husband. And Soma feels the same way about Loki, too.

“I think the same about you, too, Loki. No matter what people may say or think about you, I trust and love you with all my heart.” Soma told him. Loki felt so happy to know that.

“I love you, too, darling.” Loki spoke back. Soma smiled. And no matter how many times that Loki has seen that smile, he was never, EVER going to get tired of it.

Also, neither of them still could believe that they were going to have a child coming into this world. And Soma was the one who was carrying their child.

“I can not believe that we are going to be parents. Honestly, I am very nervous about it.” Soma suddenly piped up.

“How come you feel nervous?” Loki asked him. Soma let out a sigh.

“I mean, I know how to take care of a child...I just never thought I would have one. Regardless of adoption or through pregnancy. How do _you_ feel about it?” Soma replied and explained then asked a question as well. Soma may be nervous about the baby but his husband, on the other hand, had different feelings about their child.

“Dear, I am very thrilled about this child. I never thought I would be a father either but here we are. I am very excited about this. And I do understand how you feel but I assure that everything will be fine. Soma agreed. He knows that things will be fine but he has to take things slowly or otherwise, bad things could happen to the baby. And neither of them wanted that. Not at all.

Soma nodded as well.

“I am glad that you feel that way. I mean, I am excited, too but at the same time...this is something new to me to happen in my life. I know everything will be okay but I guess...I am just assuming things could happen when they may not. Just need to take it one day at a time and slowly, too.” Soma explained to Loki. Loki agreed with Soma as well.

“I will make sure that you are well taken care of and as well as our baby. You have _nothing_ to fear.” Loki said back to him. Soma nodded again. Both of them felt so lucky to have each other in their lives. And now, their child, too. They were now a family. People may think of that as something that should not be but they were going to be parents, no matter what people try to do to them.

Though...Loki had a thought that suddenly popped up in his head.

“By the way, when you were in your dragon form, did being pregnant affect you in any way?: Loki suddenly asked him. Soma shook his head this time.

“Only if I was very far along it would but since I am barely showing at the moment, it does not affect me or the baby in any way but I still should be careful. Even in an animal form, I have to be careful because the baby still could get hurt, no matter which form I am in at that moment.” Soma explained and answered him. Loki understood.

“That is very true.” Loki said back to him. A couple of minutes later, the two husbands went back to finishing their breakfast before getting ready to do some things around the cottage. Mostly in the garden. One of Soma’s dreams was to have a garden of their own and with the cottage, it is possible to have one now. The way that _they_ wanted it.

They may not be human and from/of royalty but they wanted a normal life as much as possible. Especially for their child or children...if they end up having more than one. In the garden, Loki and Soma were tending to some of their plants in the vegetable area of the garden. As Loki was checking over one of the plants, Soma let out a little chuckle as he was also smiling while he was tending to another plant. Loki looked at his lover.

“Something on your mind?” Loki asked him.

“Yes. I was just remembering that one time we stayed at an inn in Midgard, I think it was like South Korea or something like that and before we left, we rearranged the entire room just to mess with the innkeepers. I know it was a bit silly but we were also bored a little bit at the same time.” Soma replied and explained to Loki. Loki chuckled, too.

“I remember that. Adventures with you are truly wonderful and fun. There is never a time where we have a dull moment together.” Loki said back to him. Soma agreed. Thinking about all the adventures and trips that Loki has been on since knowing one another made Soma smile with delight. But with a baby on the way, their next trips may have to be put on hold for quite a while after the baby is born. Soma had a thought pop up in his mind this time.

“Loki?” Soma spoke up.

“Yes, dear?” Loki asked a question back.

“Do you think that we could take one more trip together before the baby is born? I mean, I do not want to press you over it or anything but if we can, i would love that very much.” Soma asked and said to him. Loki smiled.

“We can do that and it is not pressure at all. In fact, I was thinking about asking you the same thing. I would love to do that as well.” Loki replied and said back to him. Soma felt so happy about that. Soma leaned over slightly and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you.” Soma told him. Loki turned his head and gave Soma a kiss as well but on the lips this time for a few seconds before looking at his face once again.

“I love you, too.” Loki spoke back to him. The two of them went back to tending the garden after that. For both of them, a trip together would be nice before Soma is not going to be able to travel much during the pregnancy and a bit after that as well. A few minutes later, Loki spoke up again.

“By the way, if we were to go on a trip, where would you want to go?” Loki suddenly asked him. Soma was not sure about that at the moment.

“Somewhere relaxing would be nice. Near a beach and/or an ocean would be ideal, too. But honestly, I will go anywhere that you want to go as well.” Soma replied. That did sound nice to Loki, too.

“We could go to a beach resort. I mean...if you wanted to.” Loki suggested to his husband. Soma loved the sound of that.

“I like that suggestion. I like it quite a lot actually.” Soma said back to him, accepting the suggestion that Loki just gave to him. Loki nodded in agreement. 

“We can do this in a few months if you want.” Loki said to him. Soma was not sure about that.

“But...my pregnant belly would be showing around that time.” Soma spoke up.

“So? That does not mean that you should not go on a vacation. Nothing to be ashamed about because your stomach will be showing that you’re pregnant around that time. Other couples do it as well.” Loki said to him. It was not exactly his stomach showing for why Soma was nervous about it.

“But for mortals, males can not get bare children. Well..as least as far as I know. It would be strange and weird to them to see a pregnant male in public.” Soma explained to his husband.

“Soma, gender is just a spectrum. Even in the mortal world, there is more than just male and female in this world just like ours. I mean, I understand why you feel the way you feel about this but do not let people make you feel a way that should not have to feel.” Loki told him. That was true. Still...Soma was a bit nervous about it but he will get over it. Eventually.

“I agree and understand. I guess I am just overthinking things. I will be fine and I am looking forward to it.” Soma said to Loki with a smile on his face this time. Loki gave Soma another kiss on the forehead.

“I am looking forward to it as well.” Loki said back to him. After Soma and loki finished up tending and checking over the garden, they went back inside of their cottage to relax. As they sat on the couch, Loki wrapped his arm around Soma. Soma cuddled up next to Loki. For the two gods, now living in Midgard was something that they were going to have to get used to. They could have gone anywhere else but Loki felt like Midgard would be a good place for them. As well as for their child. 

Anywhere else or other realms they could have gone to and all three of them would be in danger if they went to any other realm, no matter what. Because of Loki’s reputation. Soma is not innocent either but Loki is truly more of the troublemaker than the dragon god. And Loki was not going to risk his family’s lives because of it either. He would truly rather be safe and alive than anything else. Though, Loki is not safe in Midgard either but at least Soma is. Hopefully. Soma was not the one who attacked New York but Loki did not have a choice when he did it, too. This is the chance that he is going to have to take to protect his family.

Soma suddenly looked up at Loki.

“You okay?” Soma asked him. Loki looked down at Soma with a smile.

“Yes, dear.” Loki replied. Soma cuddled more up against Loki. Loki laid his head on top of Soma’s.

“I wonder how Thor and everyone else have been since we last saw them.” Soma piped up.

“I am not sure but I think that they are doing just fine.” Loki answered. Soma agreed. Still, knowing Thor, Loki still felt like Thor and the rest of the asgardians were not out of danger just yet. Nor him and Soma for that matter, too. There is a chance that something still could happen. But this time, Soma would not be able to fight in his current condition.

“Hopefully nothing will happen to us.” Loki thought in his head. And Loki did not want to think about what could happen to his husband and child. It would be too much for him to bear, no matter if it happens or not. Soma could sense that Loki was feeling off.

“You know...if something is on your mind...you can talk about it with me if you want you.” Soma spoke up. Loki’s eyes widened.

“How did you know that I was thinking about something?” Loki asked him.

“Because I have beyond just the five senses you know. I have telepathy, too. Just like you.” Soma replied to him. Loki swallowed before he spoke to him.

“I have been thinking about things that could happen after the battle in Asgard and I feel like something could go wrong but yet, I am unsure about it and I can not shake off this feeling from iem to time over it either. Nor that I want it to happen.” Loki said and explained. Soma knew this feeling too well.

“I have thought about the same thing.” Soma said back to him.

“Y-you have?” Loki asked. 

“Yes. I have had the same feeling as you do about that. Honestly, there is always going to be a chance of something to go wrong but for now, I would now dwell on it. And if it happens, we will be ready to fight. Together.” Soma answered.

“Soma, you are an incredible fighter but...I would not want you fighting while being pregnant. I do not want to risk our child’s life. It may sound selfish but I do not want to lose you the baby or you. I will do the fighting. For both of us if I have to.” Loki said to him. 

“I do not want to lose you either, Loki. Or our child. Both of you are my world.” Soma said back. 

“You both are mind as well, darling.” Loki told him. Soma cuddled up more against his husband. Soma started to cry slightly on Loki’s arm. Loki turned around on the couch and hugged his husband tight, trying to calm him down. 

“Sssh, ssh. It is going to be alright, dear. Do not worry about that. I doubt anything will happen, to be honest. I love you. Do not cry, my love. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I am sorry.” Loki said to him. Soma looked up at him, still with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Oh, I am not scared or anything like that. I am just crying because I am happy. Happy and lucky to have a husband like you. I just cry when I feel overstimulated at times with my emotions. I am okay. Do not worry.” Soma said. Loki smiled back, too.

“I am glad. I feel lucky and happy to have you in my life, too, Soma.” Loki said back. Though, if something does happen, Loki will do anything to protect his family. Even if he loses a body part or his life in the process. But if it will save his family then Loki will not back down from it. Loki suddenly placed one of his hands onto Soma’s stomach.

“How have you been feeling since you discovered that you were pregnant?” Loki asked. 

“I have been fine for the most part. Except for the morning sickness. That can go away forever. Otherwise, I pretty much feel okay. Maybe a little more emotional than usual but still fine.” Soma answered.

“Understandable, my dear.” Loki said back. Soma started to calm down and laid his head up against Loki’s chest.

“I can hear your heart beating.” Soma said.

“It is beating for you.” Loki said back. Soma gave Loki’s chest a couple of nuzzles. Loki giggled.

“That tickled...I like it.” Loki spoke.

“I did that on purpose. I wanted to hear you giggle because it makes me happy to hear when you do that. As well as a laugh.” Soma spoke back to him. Loki suddenly tickled Soma, causing Soma to giggle as well.

“And it makes me happy to hear you do that, too.” Loki told him. There was no way that the two gods were going to be apart nor leave one another. Nope. They are going to be together forever. Nor Loki was going to stop complimenting his husband either for the rest of their lives, too.

“You are so cute.” Loki suddenly piped up. Soma groaned.  
  


“Yeogiseo ulineun igeos-eulo dasigabnida (Here we go again with this).” Soma said, speaking in Korean, which in a way is his native tongue for when it comes to being amortal, besides knowing all languages that mortals speak as well. Loki chuckled again.

“Ije naega neoe daehae eotteohge neukkineunji al-aya hae (You should know by now how I feel about you, dear).” Loki said back to him in Korean as well.

“I know. But I am just still not used to it. Also...I never said that you had to stop. I think you’re cute, too, to be honest.” Soma told him. Loki blushed. He was not used to it either. The two of them spent a little more time on the couch together until a little bit into the afternoon. 

What they spoke about today did make Loki think quite a lot in his mind. If they ended up having to fight someone again...who would be the one that they will have to fight? And will they be truly ready or not? No matter what, only time will tell but for now, Loki’s main focus was on his husband and his unborn child. Because for him, that is what means the most to him. _His_ family.


	2. "Kitty, Kitty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is caught after sneaking around the backyard to see where a pair of black cats were heading around their house.

Loki sitting out in the backyard on the patio, reading a newspaper. It was a comfortably warm and sunny afternoon in Bath. As he turned the page, he suddenly noticed a couple of black cats coming into the yard. At first, Loki just only watched them to see what they would do, then both of the cats began to dart to the side of the house. 

Loki put down his newspaper and got up from his chair to follow them. He also shapeshifted into a black cat so he did not give them any suspicion that a human was following them to the side of the house as well. When Loki arrived at the side of the house, he noticed that two cats were eating something.

He moved a little closer to see that it was two cans of tuna. He heard someone coming to the side of the house and hid. It was Soma. He came out to check up on the cans of tuna that he put out specifically for the cats. Soma smiled at the cats and said hello to them.

He bent down to the ground and pet them gently. The cats were not only enjoying the food but the affection that Soma was giving them. Enjoying it quite a lot.

“Awe. You two were really hungry, weren't you? I am glad I can help you both in some way.” Soma asked and spoke to them. And it seems that the cats understood what Soma was saying to them. Loki also loves the nurturing and caring side of his husband so much. Loki rarely is like that but around Soma, it shows so much more that around others Loki has ever been in contact with. Loki watched him in his cat form for another minute before leaving the area and heading back to the patio. 

The Trickster shapeshifted back into his human form as quickly as he could and sat back down at the patio table once again to finish reading his newspaper so Soma did not notice that he was there. A few minutes later, Soma opened the sliding glass door of their cottage and went over to sit with Loki at the table. He also had two glasses of tea and placed them onto the table as well. Soma looked at his husband with a smirk on his face.

“I saw you looking at me feeding and petting the cats, Kitty Kitty.” Soma suddenly spoke to him. Loki kept looking at the page in the newspaper that he was reading but the look on his face was that he got caught off guard. 

“Ho-how did you know that was me?” Loki asked him, feeling a little flustered at the same time. Soma sweetly chuckled.

“Because I know your cat form, my dear. It was easy to spot you from peeping behind the corner.” Soma replied to him. This time, Loki lowered the newspaper to his lap and looked at his husband.

“I didn't mean to but I got curious when I saw those two cats coming into the yard and heading towards there. ...Is that why you buy a lot of tuna at one time? To feed the stray cats?” Loki said back and asked a question. Soma nodded.

“Yes. That is why I do that.” Soma answered. 

“Is there a reason why you do that?” Loki asked another question. 

“Of course. I just noticed seeing the stray cats’ rib cages and I feel so bad for them. I just want to let them know that they loved and wanted. I know it is not much but it is something that I can do for them. So, I water and feed the cats as much as I can. And I know how some mortals feel about others doing that for stray animals but I can't help it. That’s just how I am naturally and I guess because I have animal instincts myself, that is also how I feel comes from, too about this.” Soma told him.

“It is okay to care and have empathy, Soma. I have nothing against it.” Loki said back to him. Soma agreed.

“Also...I know that the cats can not come live with us permanently but they have a place to come feel safe and protected if needed. I mean, animals deserve to have homeds just like us. And is that not what a good and caring person does? Help others when needed?” Soma also spoke and asked more questions as well. 

Loki agreed with that. At one point, neither of them had a true home as well for a while but now, they do. Their cottage in Bath, England is their new home. In a way. Soma is returning the favor and that is a wonderful thing. Even if it is just for animals at the moment.

“That is very true, dear. I mean, I wish I have done more of that in my life so far but that does not mean that I will not. In a way, you have shown me what true compassion is since we have first met and been together. I thank you for that.” Loki answered and said to him, Soma blushed.

“You’re welcome, love.” Soma said back to him. Loki noticed the two cups of tea that were now on the table. Then he looked back up at Soma.

“Is one for me?” Loki asked him. Soma nodded. 

“Thank you, hun.” Loki said to him.

“You are very welcome.” Soma said back to him. Loki nodded back and picked up one of the cups of tea off of the table and then took a sip from it. Soma watched him as Loki drank from the cup.

“Is it too sweet or not sweet enough? I felt like having a sweet tea of some kind. I hope that is okay.” Soma asked and told him. Loki was not used to sweet tea but Soma’s tea was always made very well.

“It tastes perfect to me, Soma. I also thank you for sharing some of it with me.” Loki replied to him. Soma is very good at sharing things...except food. Soma will hiss at you if you try to take any bite of their food or take from their plate. And even in a human form, Soma eats and has a stomach like a dragon when it comes to his appetite.

But at the same time, Loki and children are the only people that dragon god will share any of his food without giving it a second thought. And the same for Loki when it comes to sharing food, too. Soma was looking around the yard and at the sunny sky.

“It is such a beautiful day today.” Soma piped up.

“Yes. Yes, it is such a lovely day.” Loki spoke in agreement with his husband. Soma suddenly had a thought pop up in his head.

“I can not wait to be able to play with our child out here in the backyard.” Soma said to Loki. Loki smiled as the thought about that popped in his head.

“Me too.” Loki said back to him. Neither of them could wait to meet their child. And that child will be loved….and mostly spoiled. But definitely loved. Loki was also going to be the father that he wanted to be to his child. Not like the father who raised him. He will never be like Odin. No way. 

Even though seeing Odin in Norway did tug at his heartstrings quite a bit, still, the memories have not gone and will not for a long time. Or even ever. And Odin will never be able to meet his first grandchild after what happened. The Allfather is gone. For Loki, it was bittersweet. For Soma, it was sad but yet, Soma did not know much about Odin so he was not sure how to feel that way.

As for Frigga, that still hurts Loki so much. Her death still lingers in his mind. He could not even attend her funeral because of Odin. But now, Loki was happy with how his life is. And he would change what he has now for any of the nine realms. All of sudden, Loki saw Soma have a discomforting look on his face. 

“Soma? Are you okay?” Loki asked him. Soma could not even look at his husband.

“I suddenly feel sick and I doubt that it was the tea that has to do with this.” Soma replied to him. It was morning sickness. The thing about the entire pregnancy that Soma has been dreading and will continue to do so. Soma quickly got up from the chair and quickly rushed into the house to the bathroom.

Loki followed his husband all the way to the bathroom. Soma ducked into the bathroom and went over to the toilet. Soma bent down over it and began to throw up into the bowl of the toilet. Loki stood behind his husband, trying to comfort him as Soma continued to throw up.

Loki also held back Soma’s hair so he did not get any vomit on it. When Soma was done, Soma went over to the sick and began to brush his teeth after flushing the toilet.

“I will get a small plate of crackers ready for you.” Loki said to him then headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Soma came into the kitchen. He felt a whole lot better now but still a little uneasy. Soma went back outside to get more fresh air. Loki brought out the plate of crackers to him. 

“Are you alright now?” Loki asked him another question. Soma took a bite of a cracker before replying to Loki.

“Yes. I am still a little uneasy but that will go away.” Soma answered him. Loki understood. He went back to the chair he was sitting at before all of this just happened. Soma took a bit of a couple of crackers before taking another sip of his tea.

“Honestly, I am not sure how I am going to be able to get through this pregnancy with the morning sickness. And if I keep eating these saltines, I might become one when the baby arrives.” Soma spoke, slightly complaining.

“I know, dear. I know. But I assure you, it will be all worth it in the end. We can always try other alternatives if you would like instead of crackers.” Loki said back and suggested to his husband. Soma agreed with that.

“Maybe fruit or something. I mean, crackers just really do not help me until I eat so many of them at a time to calm my morning sickness down.” Soma also suggested to Loki.

“We can try that.” Loki said back to him, agreeing on that suggestion.

“I read that bananas and citrus fruits could help prevent morning sickness. As well as pears, too.” Soma told Loki.   
  
“Next time we go to the market, we will get those for you to try to see if it works.” Loki said. 

“Sounds like a plan, love.” Soma said back to him. Soma did not mind the morning sickness for the most part but it did make him feel strange because of it at the same time. Also, being pregnant made Soma think, too.

“...Will you still find me beautiful while I am pregnant and after I have our baby?” Soma suddenly asked Loki. Loki did not even hesitate to give him an answer on that.

“Of course I will! Being pregnant and/or giving birth to one does not make you any less beautiful to me! ..What makes you think that I wouldn’t?” Loki replied and asked a question back. Soma shrugged.

“I am not exactly sure what made me think of that but...it suddenly popped up in my head and started to make me feel down a little bit.” Soma answered and explained to him. Loki never wanted Soma to feel like that. Not on his watch.

“Soma, I love you with all my heart and soul as well as finding you very attractive. Physically, mentally and yes, even sexually. Inside and out. And to the people who think that someone is not that way because they had children and given birth are absolute morons. And no one should make someone feel less of their worth. Nobody in this world is worthless. It is only the horrible attitudes of the person that are not worth a shit.” Loki told him. Soma smiled.

As long as Loki still feels that way about and loves him, he did not care what other people thought of him. Plus, Loki meant every word he just said of that, too. 

“I love you with all my heart and soul, too, Loki. And I feel that way about you, too. Thank you for making me feel better.” Soma said.

“You are very welcome, darling.” Loki said back to him. Soma’s stomach started to calm down a bit after eating some of the crackers on the plate that Loki made for him and drank some of the sweet tea that he made. Soma placed a hand onto his stomach and then looked down at his stomach as well.

“You are going to have to be a bit more patient, sweetie. You still have a lot of time to bake before you arrive into this world. And I promise that you will be loved so much.” Soma thought to himself. Soma was not sure how much that he could wait either but he knows that he will have to as well.

And so does the Trickster, too. Both of them are very excited and scared about their child but they know that in the end, everything will be just fine. And they still have about 8 months or to go until the birth of their child. Luckily, Soma does not lay eggs like a dragon when in human form.

Otherwise, that would be very weird. For both of them to witness. Loki and Soma spent most of the afternoon outside in the backyard of the cottage. Soma thought he might as well take advantage of the good day and weather since he will not be able to so after a while. So did Loki.

“I just hope that I can be a good parent.” Both the gods thought to themselves at the same time.


End file.
